Talk:IPear Store/@comment-3503512-20120513035903
Alright people, I'm a creddie shipper here, so this may be somewhat biased, but im gona try to be fair for everyone. Everything I'll say here could possibly be up for debate, but here is what we know COULD happen. I think Dan wants classic seddie back, to where they bicker all the time for just a change in pace. I think he does sprinkles in some seddie moments to keep everyone satisfied. 1. Sam got the job because she was asked, she probably did take into account that it would bother Freddie. She probably just thinks its funny when he gets frustrated (for whatever reason we dont know for sure) 2. Freddie is obviously very urked at Sam this episode especially for whatever reason. Sam is back to the point where she also likes Freddie frustrated/angry. I think this is to bring back the old love/hate friendship thing Dan had for so long (dont kill me). Not saying there will never be any Seddie again, but it definitely seems as if he's focusing on the friendship, or whatever you call what they have. 3. Dan has taken all logic out of relationships in this show. He has done Creddie and he has done seddie. Either direction he goes will disappoint people. Regardless of how you look at it, a decent chunk of fans are going to be upset either way. This is why it would be more realistic if he ended the show openly. People may be disappointed, but at least it was somewhat fair. 4. Regardless of what you say, there has been some creddie flirting going on and some feelings rushing back for Freddie. He was obviously annoyed at Carly for flirting and he favored her when he was telling everyone the news. I just want people to understand that there are Creddie fans too, it may seem absimal due to the incredible amount of Seddie spamming seemingly everywhere you look, but realize its not JUST about seddie. So if Creddie does happen again, dont call it a waste of time. Dan is probably just being fair. There has been tons of Seddie and only one legit episode of Creddie. 5. That rumored episode about where they talk about who likes who, could very possibly be true. Dan needs an episode like this to set everyone straight. Creddiers may finally get their answer about whether Carly likes Freddie, or if sam is really over freddie or if its a game. Whatever is a result of this episode, thats probably what will happen the rest of the show. Just my thoughts, they may or may not be true. Whatever, its my opinion, but either way, one thing we should agree on is if something doesnt happen for a ship, "man up" and congradulate the other ship. If Creddie didnt happen this episode, it probably will the next, or if it points in the creddie direction, dont be angry just because its not seddie. Shippers need to quit being selfish with that. Both ships need to realize that if one ship happens, the other cannot. There is no other way. Also, it CAN go either way. Just because one may seem more popular does not mean it will end with it or just because its the underdog doesnt mean it will win to be different. So, thats my two cents on what ive been hearing :)